US 2010/0067105 (Egeler et al.) discloses a meniscus reducing member for use in a vessel for containing a liquid including a surface feature overlying at least a portion of an interior surface of the vessel. The surface feature includes at least two surfaces for contacting the liquid that cooperate to reduce a width of a meniscus formed at an interface between the liquid and the surface feature by physically altering a contact angle between the liquid and the surface feature.
US 2010/0047845 (Woodside et al.) discloses methods of improving cell culture vessel assays. In one aspect the application is directed to a method of reducing the curvature of the meniscus comprising applying a coating material to the interior wall of the vessel, wherein the coating material provides a receding contact angle of about 90 degrees with aqueous solutions and culture media. In another aspect, the application is directed to a method of labeling cells in a first solution by generating droplets of a second solution containing at least one cell-labelling agent and allowing the droplets of the second solution to contact the surface of the first solution.